Alors, tu es apparue
by Mimosa Louisette
Summary: Dear reader, cette histoire est un cocktail d'aventures ensorcelantes, de mystère et de sentiments mordants, au sein duquel baignent deux protagonistes dissemblables, répondant aux noms de Draco Malfoy et Lilith Cates.


**PROLOGUE**

_**Eté 2015. Irlande.**_

Le ciel fait encore affront à la saison, car il pleut généreusement. Draco Malfoy est dressé derrière une large fenêtre et scrute le paysage morne en buvant un café. Depuis dix-huit ans, il reproduit les mêmes actes il se lève, se douche, mange, revête son habit de forgeron, descend dans sa cave et forge avec acharnement, puis il remonte à l'heure du thé, boit un café et regarde à travers la fenêtre l'étendue de blé qui ceigne son majestueux château médiéval, redescend forger, monte quand il est épuisé, se douche, mange et dort.

Depuis la défaite de lord Voldemort, Draco est mort. Il a quitté le monde de la magie pour se joindre à celui qu'il avait tant méprisé. Chez les Moldus, il se fait nommer Malfoy, le comte du village, ou encore, Mr. Froideur.

Draco n'est plus le jeune héritier fourbe et félon, dont les principaux desseins étaient d'évincer ses ennemis et d'insulter Granger. Désormais, c'est un homme d'âge mûr, imperturbable et solitaire, dont l'unique priorité est de forger.

En ce jour d'été, tandis qu'il regarde le paysage, une ombre inconnue se glisse dans les pâturages de sa maison. Hérissé par l'importun, il sort pour le chasser, mais au lieu de trouver un intrépide garçonnet comme il s'y attendait, c'est une jeune femme blessée, habillée telle une none en vacances, qui se présente à lui. Son abondante chevelure noire descend en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux bleu persan le fixent sans le voir et ses lèvres charnues lui rappellent étrangement celles de Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

_**En pleine soirée, le**_ _**24 juillet 2015. Galway, Irlande. **_

L'effervescence régnait au _Trèfle d'Or_, le pub le plus réputé de Galway, comté aux mille délices, dans laquelle se rendent les passionnés des traditions et de la culture celtique. Parmi eux, se trouvait Lilith Cates, jeune londonienne de vingt ans, pianiste à ses heures perdues, qui depuis trois ans, avait pris l'habitude de se rendre en Irlande durant l'été.

Attablée dans un coin reclus du pub, elle guettait une serveuse de son âge, rousse et élancée, qui avait tapé dans l'œil de son cousin, Clark.

- Ne joue pas les timorés ! dit-elle en rajustant le col de Clark. Prend ton courage à deux mains et va la rejoindre au bar pour engager la conversation, ça ne te coûtera rien.

- Ma fierté, peut-être ? ironisa Clark en ébauchant un rictus.

- Si tu n'y vas pas toi-même, je me charge de jouer les entremetteuses ! menaça-t-elle, le regard plein de rouerie.

- Ah non ! s'exclama Clark en se hissant instantanément de son siège. J'ai déjà vu ce que cela a donné avec Graig, et je préfère encore me débrouiller tout seul !

Lilith lui décocha un regard espiègle.

- Comment tu me trouves ? demanda-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses boucles blondes, avant de la glisser sur son torse, afin de dégrafer les premiers boutons de sa chemise. C'est mieux, ainsi ?

- Tu es à croquer, Clarky, complimenta-t-elle.

- Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler ainsi lorsqu'elle sera parmi nous, la prévint-il avec un air à faire rire les bébés et danser les souris.

- Cesse de jacasser et empresse-toi de jouer le _serial lover_, avant qu'un autre ne te vole la vedette !

Après une profonde inspiration, Clark tourna les talons et s'achemina vers le bar, là où s'affairait la jeune serveuse. Lilith les observa minutieusement et remarqua les joues de son cousin s'enflammer, lorsqu'il s'adressa à l'employée pour lui commander une bière. Elle eut un mince sourire attendri, avant de laisser son regard errer dans l'immense pièce verte et or, dont l'éclairage tamisée donnait des reflets orangés aux fauteuils capitonnés de velours chocolat. Lilith aimait cet endroit qui lui semblait bien plus familier qu'un salon de thé anglais.

Une douce mélodie celtique planait dans le pub, caressante et envoûtante. Sur l'estrade, installée au fond de la salle, une jeune femme blonde, au physique éthérée et au timbre de crécelle, jouait de la harpe. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe maculée, si blanche qu'elle éblouissait les vues, et une couronne d'églantiers roses et ivoirins était apposée sur le sommet de son crâne, lui donnant l'apparence d'une fée. Lilith fut subjuguée par cette beauté atypique et la contempla, admirative.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, quelques applaudissements retentirent et la musicienne releva le visage, souriant chaleureusement à son public, avant de se consacrer à des yeux dans l'obscurité. Il s'agissait du regard brillant de Lilith. Cette dernière sursauta violemment quand elle découvrit les iris sans vie de l'ensorceleuse, et comprit qu'elle était aveugle. La pitié, bien vite effacée par l'admiration, galopa en elle, et elle fut frappée de stupéfaction quand elle comprit que l'artiste avait subodoré ses pensées.

« Elle doit avoir un sens de l'intuition très développé... », songea Lilith en suivant du regard l'artiste, qui s'était hissée de son tabouret pour quitter la scène.

Fascinée, mais également musicienne dans l'âme, Lilith se leva pour la rejoindre, dans l'espoir d'en connaître plus sur cette femme, sur son talent, ou plutôt sur son don, et de recevoir des conseils qui pourraient la rendre davantage virtuose. Elle se dirigea vers le bar, auquel Clark semblait désormais à l'aise, et talonna l'artiste, qui s'était faufilée entre une trentaine de personnes. Lorsqu'elle s'insinua à son tour dans cette même assemblée de clients, exclusivement masculine, elle se sentit opprimée, et même menacée. Son pressentiment ne la trompa guère, car l'instant d'après, une main boursoufflée et grivoise l'empoigna par la taille pour l'attirer sans concession contre un torse suintant. Elle eut un tressautement et tenta de se dégager, mais la main était ferme.

- Lâchez-moi ! agença-t-elle d'une voix forte en essayant d'attirer l'attention des autres clients.

Ce n'était plus une aria suave qui dansait dans les airs, mais un tambourinement assourdissant qui galvanisait les sens et masquait toute plainte.

- Espèce de bougre ! Je vous somme de me lâchez immédiatement ! cria-t-elle en se débattant, alors que l'imperceptible danger la traînait vers l'extérieur du pub. Au secours ! Clark !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Aucune aide.

Lilith ne cessait de se débattre, même si ses efforts n'aboutissaient à rien. Elle comprit où voulait en venir son offenseur, lorsqu'il la poussa sans ménagement dans une ruelle étroite et obscure, et qu'il défit impatiemment la braguette de son pantalon. Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur et élança le pied pour lui administrer un coup bien senti, mais il l'intercepta et la plaqua contre un mur en pierre, tout en écrasant férocement sa bouche contre la sienne.

- Qui êtes-vous, espèce de fumier ? hurla-t-elle en l'assenant de coups de poing au torse.

- Ton plus beau rêve..., susurra-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait mielleuse, ce qui dégoûta Lilith.

- Et moi, je serai ton pire cauchemar si tu ne la libère pas sur-le-champ, intervint une voix diaboliquement profonde.

D'un même mouvement, Lilith et l'homme tournèrent leurs têtes vers l'obscurité, ne décelant qu'un point lumineux rouge, qui progressait lentement vers eux. C'était l'extrémité embrasée d'un cigare de qualité. Puis, une paire d'yeux gris acier, aussi intenses que l'éclat du tonnerre, se firent percevoir, et enfin, ce fut un homme dans toute sa grandeur qui sortit de l'ombre. Il était de haute taille et sa carrure imposante et élancée l'apparentait à un félin. Malgré la nébuleuse brume nocturne, Lilith put distinguer les traits sévères de ce second étranger, ainsi que la puissance dantesque de son regard.

Elle ne sut s'il fallait être soulagée ou effarouchée.

- Qui t'es, toi ? demanda insolemment l'homme qui la maintenait.

- As-tu déjà croisé le chemin d'un homme qu'il ne fallait pas rencontrer ? questionna l'homme de l'ombre en tirant une bouffée de tabac.

L'assaillant de Lilith la lâcha brusquement et fit face à l'inconnu pour le narguer.

- Ouais, et je les ai décimé, rétorqua-t-il fièrement avec un accent qui sonnait cockney.

L'homme aux yeux gris eut un rictus cynique, puis jeta son cigare à terre et l'écrasa sèchement de son pied. Il semblait prendre son temps. Tous ses gestes étaient calculés.

- Et j'vais pas tarder à te le prouver, poursuivit l'importun en remontant sa braguette, prêt à guerroyer.

L'autre ne répondit point, mais aussi leste qu'un guépard, il l'agrippa par le cou et l'adossa sauvagement contre le mur, à côté de Lilith. Sa poigne de chasseur se renferma tortueusement autour de cette nuque en sueur et de sa seconde main, il dégaina un couteau-papillon, dont la lame d'acier étincela à la lueur de la lune. L'agresseur de la jeune femme crut que son cœur flancherait, lorsque son adversaire plaça de manière patibulaire son arme au niveau de son intimité. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à t'émasculer si tu oses encore t'approcher de cette femme, menaça l'étranger au regard métallique, dont le timbre était dangereusement calme.

Sa victime mut péniblement la tête, la face toute violette à cause du manque d'oxygène.

- Vous allez le tuer..., souffla Lilith, médusée.

Avec un regard lourd de mépris, l'homme aux yeux gris le relâcha comme on jetterait une pelure de pomme de terre et rangea son couteau, avant de dire, toujours aussi placide :

- Maintenant, déguerpi ou je sers tes couilles en entrée à mon chien.

Aussi veule qu'avait laissé sous-entendre son comportement avec Lilith, l'homme prit ses jambes à son cou comme s'il avait eu le diable à ses trousses.

Jusqu'ici, la respiration de Lilith avait été malaisée, mais désormais, un filet d'air frais s'infiltrait en elle, apaisant son rythme cardiaque. Une main posée sur la poitrine, le regard rivé vers son sauveur, elle dit :

- Il m'aurait violé et tué si vous n'aviez pas été là, merci infiniment, monsieur... ?

- Une femme telle que vous n'a rien à faire ici, l'admonesta-t-il froidement, non sans la détailler de pied en cap.

- A ce que je sache, je ne suis pas dans un quartier sensible, et puis, je suis accompagnée, se défendit-elle.

- En ce cas, vous devez être bien imprudente pour tomber entre des mains aussi obscènes, ou alors, c'est que votre petit ami n'est pas le héros que vous espériez, ironisa-t-il avec une sévérité qui la glaça.

Certes, cet homme venait de la mettre hors de danger, mais sa manière de lui parler l'irritait au plus haut point. Il n'était pas son père, à ce qu'elle sache !

- Je ne suis nullement imprudente, monsieur, commença-t-elle en feignant l'impassibilité, c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas vu me sauter dessus ! Et en ce qui concerne mon..., elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de continuer, mais c'était trop tard, il fallait qu'elle poursuive. Mon petit ami est un homme très brave.

L'homme ne sourcilla pas et se contenta de répondre :

- Allez le rejoindre, demandez-lui de quitter le quartier au plus vite et ne remettez plus les pieds ici. Si je viens à vous revoir, je ne me priverai pas pour vous renvoyez de là où vous venez.

Cette fois, Lilith perdit son masque d'imperturbabilité et objecta, impertinente :

- Qui êtes-vous pour clamer ce genre de propos ? Le marshal de la ville, peut-être ?

- Rien d'aussi éminent.

Lilith plissa les yeux et le considéra longuement. Ils n'étaient qu'à un pied l'un de l'autre, et elle fut impressionnée par son physique de colosse. Il la dominait d'une bonne tête et devait faire le double de son poids. Il émanait de lui une telle robustesse, qu'elle en était désarçonnée. S'il le désirait, il la briserait en mille morceaux, de la même manière que si elle avait été un carré de sucre.

- Filez.

- Qui êtes-vous ? insista-t-elle.

- Une ombre.

- Je n'ai rien entendu d'aussi absurde, se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, qui attira l'œil de l'homme.

- Je ne suis pas commode lorsqu'il faut réitérer, l'avisa-t-il en lui intimant de s'en aller par un geste impératif de la main.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il la coupa dans son élan avec un mot qu'il prononça rudement :

- Adieu.

Lilith lui darda un regard sombre, puis tourna les talons, froissée d'être traitée avec autant d'hostilité.

La silhouette de la jeune femme disparue à l'instant où elle poussa la porte du pub. Curieusement, sa peau laiteuse, sa bouche pulpeuse, sa voix cristalline et son odeur de Moldue rappelèrent à l'homme Hermione Granger.

_Hermione Granger_. Ce nom résonna dans sa tête tel un boomerang déchainé, que rien n'arrêterait. Lentement, il sortit de sa poche un autre cigare, l'alluma et le porta à ses lèvres. Il inspira une grande goulée, puis leva le visage au ciel et contempla cette infinité ténébreuse, que la lune éclaircissait par ses rayons argentés. Un soupir lui échappa. Pourquoi tout lui rappelait cette femme, son ancienne ennemie, celle qu'il regrettait instamment ?

Une nuée de questions s'engouffra dans son esprit, ce qui lui donna l'impression d'être assailli par un milliard de petits poignards. Les questions étaient massacrantes ; les réponses étaient fatales.

Il se laissa aller contre le mur, en proie à un sentiment de culpabilité.

- C'est toi qui devrais être là, Granger, pas moi..., murmura-t-il.

_**Dans la matinée, le 29 juillet 2015. Onamore, Galway. **_

Par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse de thé, Lilith étudiait scrupuleusement le visage angélique de Clark. Malgré ses vingt-et-un ans, il avait conservé un air juvénile, que la blondeur de ses épaisses boucles et la pâleur de sa peau renforçaient. Ses yeux verts céladon, frangés de longs cils clairs, suivaient vivement les lignes inscrites dans un livre touristique qu'il avait pris au comptoir de l'accueil.

A la douce lueur du soleil, ils appréciaient leur petit-déjeuner sur la spacieuse terrasse de la villa _Shanlin House_, l'une des plus charmantes demeures rurales de la ville, transformée en hôtel pour le grand bonheur des voyageurs, amoureux de la campagne et en quête de l'authenticité.

- Alors ? questionna impatiemment Lilith.

- Alors, quoi ? feignit de demander Clark sans détacher son regard du livre, alors qu'il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

La veille, il avait eu un rendez-vous avec Moïra, la séduisante serveuse, dont la chevelure rousse et le sourire mutin l'avaient instantanément interpelé. Ensembles, ils s'étaient rendus dans le centre-ville de Galway, où ils avaient eu le plaisir de savourer un dîner traditionnel dans un restaurant de renom, avant de terminer la soirée dans une boîte de nuit, au sein de laquelle ils avaient partagé plusieurs danses, tout en s'échangeant une myriade de baisers. Clark était rentré tard, l'esprit embrumé par de merveilleux souvenirs.

- Pourquoi gardes-tu le silence sur ta soirée avec Moïra ? demanda-t-elle en lui arrachant le livre des mains. Inutile de chercher, je sais où nous irons aujourd'hui.

- Cliffs of Moher ? devina-t-il, l'air exaspéré. Nous y sommes allés il y a une semaine ! protesta-t-il en piochant un scone dans une petite corbeille, avant de l'engloutir d'une seule bouchée.

- Certes, mais la dernière fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mes croquis, tout ça parce que _Sa Majesté_ Clark ne voulait pas rater une miette du match de _hurling_, lui remémora-t-elle.

- Si tu veux absolument finir tes dessins, tu n'as qu'à chercher sur internet quelques images des falaises et t'en inspirer, proposa-t-il.

- Quel manque de sensibilité ! Cela serait avilir l'artiste qui est en moi ! dit-elle avec une indignation théâtrale, qui contraria Clark.

- Désolé, mais…

Il s'interrompit à l'entente d'une sonnerie de téléphone. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait du sien, il décrocha et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'étonnement en entendant la voix de Moïra.

- Oh, salut, Moïra ! s'exclama-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa cousine, qui arborait un sourire taquin. Non, non, pas le moins du monde ! Hum… euh… aujourd'hui ? Justement, avec Lilith, nous réfléchissions à une destination et c'est justement à Loughrea que nous voulions aller ! mentit-il avec un petit rire excité. Oui, bien sûr, je t'attends, enfin, je veux dire que nous t'attendons…

Puis, il raccrocha.

- Tu sais ce que signifie un deuxième rendez-vous ? l'interrogea Lilith en s'emparant d'un scone.

- Oui, mais là c'est différent, parce que nous sortons entre amis, étant donné que tu seras présente.

- Ah ? Alors hier, ce n'était pas une sortie qu'entre amis ?

Les pommettes du jeune homme rosirent légèrement et il se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait d'embrasser pour la première fois, Clarky ?

- Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'embrassais ! protesta-t-il en saisissant une énième pâtisserie qu'il croqua goulument. De même, tu es bien mal placée pour te moquer de moi de cette façon, collée-montée comme tu es !

Elle lui assena un coup de pied sous la table en guise d'objection.

- Tu es violente, de surcroît !

- Ça t'apprendra à parler à tort et à travers, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il y eut un bref silence. Même s'ils se considéraient comme les meilleurs amis du monde, cela n'endiguait pas pour autant quelques provocations et petits accrochages.

- Ainsi, nous allons à Loughrea ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le guide touristique pour trouver quelques informations sur la ville concernée. Tiens, on dit qu'il y a un magnifique paysage là-bas ! apprit-elle avec enthousiasme. Je vais pouvoir esquisser quelques dessins.

Il était onze heure pile, lorsqu'un pick-up rouge s'arrêta devant les grilles de _Shanlin House_. Il en sortit une jeune femme rousse, vêtue d'une robe fleurie et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil. C'était Moïra.

- Clark ! héla-t-elle en repérant le jeune homme près de l'entrée, accompagné de sa cousine. Vous venez ?

Quand ce dernier fit volte-face pour apercevoir au loin _sa_ belle Irlandaise, ses yeux se mirent à briller et Lilith le retint par la manche de sa veste, avant de commenter sur un ton gouailleur :

- Ta langue va finir par toucher le sol, chéri.

Ensuite, elle le devança et s'approcha de la jeune femme rousse.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Moïra en relevant ses lunettes au sommet de son crâne, sans omettre de couler un regard langoureux à Clark.

- A merveille ! se réjouit Lilith. Où nous emmenez-vous, Moïra ? Voir les montagnes de _Slieve Aughty_, j'espère ?

- Mieux que ça, intervint une voix ma sculine depuis le pick-up.

Lilith et Clark penchèrent légèrement la tête pour découvrir un jeune homme brun, aux sourcils broussailleux et au sourire énigmatique. Celui-ci descendit du véhicule et se présenta à eux, affable.

Il se prénommait Keith, et à vue d'œil, il devait avoir vingt-cinq ans. Il était habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Lorsque Lilith saisit sa main pour le saluer, un frisson désagréable la parcourut entièrement, l'incitant à retirer immédiatement sa poigne, comme si ce touché l'avait brûlé.

Keith pensa que c'était son charme qui la perturba et s'en félicita, mais il se fourvoyait, car elle trouvait sa présence étrangement insupportable.

« Ce ne sont que des apparences… que des apparences… », songea-t-elle en scrutant Keith du coin de l'œil. Depuis le siège arrière du véhicule, elle s'exhorta à oublier tous les préjugés qu'elle avait sur les hommes à l'allure de _bad boy._

- Tu m'as l'air crispée, lui chuchota Clark. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, j'ai juste oublié quelque chose, mentit-elle en observant les frondaisons à travers la vitre.

- Tes bâtonnets de pastel ? la taquina-t-il.

Elle le pinça gentiment à la main, puis tourna le visage vers Moïra quand elle s'adressa à eux.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du château de Loughrea ?

- Non, est-il en ruine ? s'intéressa Lilith.

- Justement, non. Ce château a été racheté il y a près de dix-huit années, par un homme mystérieux. On dit que c'est un colosse aux yeux démoniaques, qui vit seul dans son château et qui ne sort que la nuit, informa-t-elle, l'œil pétillant.

- Un peu comme Dracula ? compara Lilith en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

- Ouais, c'est ça, et il y a de quoi en douter, parce qu'il se trame des choses étranges dans sa cave ! Ceux qui se sont aventurés près de son domaine ont entendu d'effroyables bruits sourds depuis le sous-sol, et ils ont pensé à des massacres. De quoi ? On n'en sait rien, encore.

- Y-a-t-il eu des disparitions suspectes dans les environs ?

- Quelques vaches, mais rien de plus.

- Peut-être qu'il tue des vaches pour stocker un maximum de steak ? plaisanta Clark.

- Ou peut-être que cet homme bricole un peu, supposa Lilith en feignant l'équanimité, alors que l'idée qu'il puisse vivre un vampire ou un être dangereux dans les parages, l'électrisait.

Depuis l'enfance, Lilith possédait une imagination débordante et fantasque, qui séduisait les extravagants et agaçait les cartésiens. Elle croyait aux forces invisibles et était ineffablement attirée par la magie. D'ailleurs, elle jouissait de quelques particularités qui pouvaient faire d'elle une sorcière. En effet, elle possédait un instinct étonnamment développé, il lui arrivait d'avoir des prémonitions, ainsi que d'influer sur les végétaux selon ses humeurs elle avait remarqué que ses fleurs étaient extraordinairement saillantes quand elle était allègre, et qu'elles se fanaient dans la seconde lorsqu'elle était exécrable ou accablée. Toutefois, Clark la contredisait toujours en assurant que cela était le fruit du hasard…

- Tu as oublié le plus important, Moïra, rappela Keith.

- On dit aussi qu'il garde jalousement un trésor, continua Moïra avec un regard avide.

- Ça vous dit de trouver le magot ? demanda Keith en observant Lilith à travers le rétroviseur.

Leurs regards se heurtèrent et Lilith tenta de biffer le ressentiment qu'il lui inspirait.

- Ce ne sont que des racontars, nous perdrons notre temps à remuer le néant, dit-elle avec un maigre sourire.

- Je vais te prouver que tu te trompes, poupée, contesta Keith sur un ton faussement doucereux.

Cette fois-ci, la physionomie de Lilith exprima le mécontentement, puis elle posa son regard sur Clark et répéta dans un chuchotis :

- Poupée ?

Clark haussa les épaules, les paumes face au ciel, et sembla lui dire par les yeux : « Laisse tomber ! ».

Après une longue traversée en voiture, ils stationnèrent près d'une colline, derrière laquelle se dressait impérieusement un petit château médiéval. Un champ de blé le bordait tel un abondant océan qui protégerait précieusement un îlot qu'il voulait inaccessible. Les rais de l'astre solaire transperçaient ses hautes vitres translucides, donnant ainsi à la bâtisse un côté lumineux. Néanmoins, les pierres grises, parées d'un monceau de mousse, ainsi que son architecture imposante et quasiment quadrangulaire, la rendaient incontestablement austère.

Selon Lilith, cette citadelle était un symbole de mystère qui exerçait une attraction sur elle, autant qu'elle lui donnait le frisson.

- Je me demande ce que cet homme peut trouver à cette forteresse, c'est affreux ! dit Keith en empoignant le bras de Lilith.

- Moi, je la trouve magnifique, contesta-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise, non sans oublier de lui jeter un regard sombre.

- Hé, ne prend pas peur, Lily, je vais pas te manger, railla-t-il.

- Primo, je m'appelle Lilith, deuxio, je ne permets pas à n'importe qui de me toucher, avisa-t-elle, glaciale.

- Je vois, mademoiselle est une sainte-ni-touche ? constata-t-il avec une impertinence insultante.

- Quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? le nargua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ils se considérèrent un long moment, puis Keith eut un rictus mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? les intercepta Moïra en prenant Clark par la main. On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Clark ne comprit pas l'empressement de la jeune femme, mais se laissa tout de même guider par elle.

- Allez chercher votre trésor imaginaire, je reste ici pour dessiner, annonça Lilith en sortant de son sac en bandoulière un petit calepin violet.

Keith la surprit en le lui arrachant des mains et le jeta à terre, avant de l'agripper rudement par la main et l'entraîner vers le champ de blé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se révolta-t-elle en s'échauffant graduellement.

- Tu ne griffonneras rien du tout, on a besoin de toi !

- S'il y a une chose que je déteste le plus avant d'être touchée par un vaurien, c'est de recevoir des conditions de sa part !

Clark se retourna pour considérer sa cousine et sourcilla à l'instant où il la vit se débattre contre Keith. Moïra suivit son regard et le détendit en parlant mielleusement :

- Ils vont finir par bien s'entendre, ces deux-là !

- Pourquoi la force-t-il à nous suivre, si elle n'en a pas envie ? Nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller à trois, s'il y a vraiment un trésor.

Un voile d'exacerbation traversa les yeux marron de Moïra, et elle dût prendre sur elle-même pour conserver son air d'ange.

- Réfléchis, ça sera bien plus plaisant si ta cousine nous accompagne, après tout, on est ici pour s'adonner à une activité collective, pas pour s'isoler chacun de son côté.

Malgré ses manifestations, Lilith ne parvenait guère à s'échapper de Keith. Elle était frustrée et échauffée. En outre, cette force physique qu'il lui imposait lui rappela abominablement sa soirée dans le pub. Elle l'avait en horreur, et ne put que lui susurrer :

- Tu n'es qu'un lamentable barbare !

- Encore une comme ça et je t'en colle une, la menaça-t-il.

Cette parole tomba dans l'oreille de Clark, qui se détourna vivement pour pester :

- Ose lui parler de cette façon une fois de plus et c'est moi qui t'en colle une !

Keith lorgna Clark dans toute sa hauteur et un rire tonitruant roula dans sa gorge.

- Un lapin me ferait bien plus de mal qu'un seul de tes poings, l'insulta-t-il.

- Merde à la fin ! jura Moïra en perdant son sang-froid. Si tu es insolent avec eux, ils ne se montreront pas coopératifs ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Pour l'Amour du Ciel ! Pourquoi nous avez-vous emmenés ici ? fulmina Lilith en se tortillant avec acharnement.

- Tu vas te calmer, oui ? s'impatienta Keith en lui administrant une puissante gifle, ce qui ébranla la jeune femme.

- Salopard ! hurla Clark en s'élançant en avant pour lui sauter au cou, mais il s'arrêta prestement lorsque Keith dégaina un pistolet.

- Arrête tes conneries, Keith, ils vont nous aider ! confirma Moïra en prenant fermement Clark avec elle. Si vous nous écoutez un tant soit peu, tout se déroulera comme prévu, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? l'interrogea-t-il, déboussolé. On devait passer un après-midi tranquille, à visiter la ville sans encombre !

- Franchement, je suis désolée, mais il nous faut absolument ces armes, et jamais on ne parviendra à les avoir sans l'aide d'autres personnes ! Je me suis dit que vous feriez l'affaire.

- Quelles armes ? s'étonna-t-il en la repoussant de son bras, afin de mettre une distance entre eux.

- Celles que recèle le propriétaire du château, dans sa cave. C'est ça le trésor, avoua Moïra.

Clark se tétanisa, désormais dégoûté par celle qu'il avait apprécié, et même admiré.

- Espèce de… de… garce ! bafouilla-t-il. Vous nous avez emmené ici pour vous servir de nous ! s'offusqua-t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Lilith sentit son exacerbation sur le point d'éclore. Dans quel pétrin s'étaient-ils embarqués ?

- La prochaine fois, laisse-moi choisir ta petite amie, énonça-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as poussé à la séduire ! corrigea Clark, courroucé.

- Dans ce cas, n'écoute plus mes conseils ! rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe.

- Bordel, mais ils vont la boucler ces clowns ? s'agaça Keith en pointant son arme sur Lilith.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, même Moïra qui connaissait que trop bien le degré de patience de son complice. Ils avaient uniquement prévu de se servir de son naïf prétendant et de sa cousine pour récupérer les armes tant convoitées du châtelain, sans faire de blesser.

- Keith, t'es pas obligé de sortir ton arme, ils vont nous obéir, garantit Moïra.

- Je parie que cette arme n'est même pas chargée, provoqua Lilith dans un élan d'impétuosité.

- Tu l'ouvres encore et je te donne la preuve qu'elle contient bien des balles ! cria Keith en fixant la détente sur la tempe marmoréenne de la jeune femme, là où palpitait ardemment sa veine bleue. Maintenant, toi et Moïra, vous allez vous glisser en premiers dans le château, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de Clark.

- Je refuse ! riposta ce dernier avec obstination.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! renchérit Lilith, avant de recevoir un virulent coup de crosse au crâne.

Ce choc la fit tituber. Sa vision se troubla, son cœur s'emballa et l'écoulement chaud d'un filet de sang se fit sentir le long de sa joue gauche. Elle fut prise d'un frémissement intense.

- Lilith ! interpela Clark avec fureur.

- Nom d'un chien, Keith ! Tu vas tout faire foirer ! se hérissa Moïra.

- Je continuerai tant qu'ils n'obéiront pas, persista-t-il.

- D'accord, je le ferai, mais à condition que tu lâches Lilith ! dit Clark, le regard comblé d'abhorration.

- Ça gâterait mon plaisir, répliqua Keith sur un ton pernicieux.

Clark le tança des yeux, avant d'être happé par Moïra qui l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans le pâturage.

- Lâche-moi ! agença Clark en se dégageant de cette emprise féminine, afin de continuer un peu plus loin.

- On n'avait pas prévu autant de violence, confessa-t-elle, légèrement contrite.

Clark arbora une expression acide, qui la fit tressauter.

- Je pensais que tu étais une fille intéressante, qui pourrait m'apporter du bien, mais tu n'es qu'une criminelle, cracha-t-il rudement.

- Keith est l'homme que j'aime, et je le suivrai n'importe où, quitte à me salir les mains, expliqua-t-elle, comme si cela était compréhensible.

Clark fut ulcéré par cette révélation, car même s'il n'y connaissait rien en amour, il savait qu'il fallait y apposer des limites. Il voulut la contrecarrer, cependant, le bruit d'une fracassante détonation sembla figer le temps. Le cœur battant la chamade, ils virevoltèrent pour découvrir Keith et Lilith qui les talonnaient, aussi stupéfiés par l'orage qui venait de gronder.

Trop subjugués par leur altercation, ils n'avaient guère remarqué le soleil s'éclipser pour céder la place à un ciel noirâtre et vaporeux. Le paysage était digne des idées reçues que le monde avait sur l'Irlande il était morne.

- Dépêchez-vous ! somma Keith en les obligeant à hâter le pas, afin d'atteindre l'arrière du château, où ils pourraient s'introduire à l'intérieur par une sortie dissimulée dans la pierre, laquelle permettait autrefois aux habitants de la forteresse de s'échapper en catimini, lors d'une invasion.

Durant leur course, Keith faillit trébucher sur un bloc de pierre, ce qui incita Lilith à le repousser sèchement. Il finit par culbuter et elle profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour s'enfuir, non sans vaciller légèrement.

- Clark ! héla-t-elle en lui intimant de la suivre, ce qu'il fit sans grande difficulté.

Ensembles, ils coururent à travers le champ, désormais humide, et s'acheminèrent vers le pick-up, avec lequel ils pourraient s'échapper en laissant le couple de bandits entre les mains de l'inaccessible

propriétaire.

Dressé derrière la haute fenêtre de son salon, Draco Malfoy guettait les environs bruineux en buvant une rasade de café noir. La pluie s'était mise à tomber inopinément, et il épiait les prairies qui encerclaient son château sans grand intérêt, presque aveuglément. Toutefois, l'apparition inaccoutumée de plusieurs silhouettes capta son intérêt, lui arrachant par la même occasion un chapelet d'injures. Qui pouvait bien s'introduire dans son domaine ? A son insu, de plus ?

Brusquement, il posa sa tasse sur une table, faisant déborder le liquide chaud qui s'égoutta sur le sol, puis traversa la pièce à grand pas. Son salon débouchait un grand corridor froid, par lequel un escalier en pierre était accessible. Il l'emprunta et descendit précipitamment les marches, avant d'atteindre le couloir qui menait au hall principal. La lumière sombre que projetait le ciel ténébreux assombrissait davantage son château, mais Draco le connaissait à la perfection et n'eut aucun embarras à trouver son fusil de chasse, toujours caché derrière l'horloge de l'entrée.

- Cette fois-ci, je ne la manquerai pas, cette racaille, se murmura-t-il en ouvrant brutalement l'imposante porte d'entrée.

Il se plaça sur le porche en fronçant les yeux pour discerner clairement les individus à travers l'insupportable rideau de pluie.

- Qui-va-là ? tonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Un bruit de pas au galop, puis celui d'un tir se firent entendre. Il chargea son fusil et le pointa sur l'horizon.

- Qui-va-là ? réitéra-t-il encore plus fort.

Seule l'apaisante mélodie de la pluie se fit percevoir. Mais cela ne dura qu'un laps de temps, car bien vite un cri strident la brisa impitoyablement. Lestement, il s'immisça dans le champ de sa propriété, à la rechercher des intrus. Un autre cri perça ses tympans, puis ce fut celui d'un moteur de voiture. Lorsqu'il atteignit la lisière de son champ, il repéra un gros véhicule rouge qui filait à toute vitesse sur la route caillouteuse, puis tira deux coups sur la coque de l'automobile, qui oscilla dangereusement avant de disparaître de sa vue.

- Petits cons ! bougonna-t-il avant de baisser son arme, néanmoins, un gémissement de douleur aiguisa ses sens, le poussant à redresser son fusil. Montre-toi !

- Pouvez-vous m'aider ? demanda une voix dans un murmure à peine audible.

Cette voix provenait de derrière son dos. Il pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à cette personne et découvrit avec ébahissement la jeune femme qu'il avait vu quatre jours auparavant, dans la ruelle près de pub, où elle avait échappé de justesse à un viol. Malgré la pluie, il décelait parfaitement l'ensemble austère qu'elle portait en ce jour d'été, ses longues boucles noires qui coulaient en vagues dans son dos, sa peau neigeuse, sa bouche pulpeuse et… ses yeux ! La fois précédente, il n'avait pu remarquer qu'un éclat bleuet à cause de la pénombre, mais en cet instant, il découvrit l'intensité d'un bleu quasiment violet. Ils avaient la pureté de l'améthyste.

Quand elle quémanda à nouveau son aide, Draco eut un sursaut, abaissa son arme et la reconsidéra dans toute sa longueur. Il découvrit avec horreur la blessure qu'elle avait au front et le sang qui entachait son haut gris, tout en partant de son épaule droite. Son teint devenu instantanément exsangue et son regard vide l'alertèrent, puis ce fut avec une dernière imploration qu'elle sombra.

Prompt, il la rattrapa dans ses bras, l'esprit emberlificoté par les chuchotis de cette jeune femme.

« Aidez-moi… », l'avait-elle supplié de sa voix éteinte. « Aidez-moi… ». Il l'observa minutieusement, avant d'entendre une voix lointaine. Son timbre familier le fit tressaillir.

« Aide-moi, Draco… ».

Il scruta les alentours, puis son regard se reposa sur la blessée. Elle était blottie contre lui, le pouls faible. Elle n'émettait aucun bruit, hormis celui de sa respiration.

« Aide-moi, Draco… ».

A nouveau, il inspecta les environs. La pluie avait redoublé d'effort, ce qui brouilla davantage sa vision. Néanmoins, ceci ne l'empêcha guère d'entrevoir nettement une fine silhouette, laquelle semblait l'étudier sans ciller. Elle arborait une cape blanche et quelques boucles dorées jaillissaient de dessous sa capuche. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée sur le côté, son visage était imperceptible, et elle tenait un églantier rose dans ses mains. Lorsque cette mystérieuse voix lointaine refit écho, elle découla de cette silhouette, et incrédule, Draco souffla :

- Granger ?

Seul le grondement sourd d'un second orage lui répondit.


End file.
